Talk:Blazing Claws
I made a minor edit. I changed the word brang to brought. Bluebeard 2 Aug 15 2011 Im pretty sure there arent allowed any second founding chapters, admins will prob make you change it mate --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 07:58, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, no 2nd Foundings, bro, sorry. And I think you meant 21st, since you put Cursed in front of it. KuHB1aM 11:52, September 30, 2009 (UTC) yes I have changed the founding timeNecrusIV 09:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Nice Love the color scheme bro. This could be an interesting chapter.Thisarmysucks 21:44, January 21, 2010 (UTC) gas masks arent needed, as space marine suits have Built in re-breathers.. they have vox casters in there too actually.Chapter Master Bolshack Wildhammer 01:41, February 27, 2010 (UTC) No problem, i have put gas masks as i couldn't find a better description for the thing they wear around their mouthsNecrusIV 09:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Dude, dont delete talk page content --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine War within, War without, War unending] 05:21, June 5, 2010 (UTC) "History of the Chapter ". I think I just suffocated. --Lither 09:41, June 5, 2010 (UTC) your chapter You might want to make their faliure a real faliure....defending a planet froma tyranid fleet is not a faliure. ;) TrashMan 11:13, August 17, 2010 (UTC) they were destroyed by the hive fleet that invaded their strongest point, that is definatley a failure. NecrusIV 02:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) History Do you want me to fix it? --Lither My talk 01:10, May 6, 2011 (UTC) I romoved it. --Lither My talk 01:40, August 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure go ahead :) it might inspire me to write more about space marines lol AnAmbientGrey 06:07, January 14, 2012 (UTC) The Tryanids didn't apear until 745.M41, so they defenetly wouldn't have been around at the 4th founding :) Trulyrandom (talk) 13:45, August 17, 2012 (UTC) I agree with the above statement, it doesn't quite "fit" as the tyranids only first appeared in the latter quarter of M41. Hope you can fix this up a touch, because it's an amazing page :D LegionXIII (talk) 08:36, November 23, 2012 (UTC) I really like the new images neck. Are you going to do the same for the Iron Scorpions? KhalaelMy Talk 11:49, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Certainly! They're something of a flagship chapter of mine, after all. Once I gather together some good examples of MK VI Corvus armour i'll be able to shop them up. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 11:52, October 18, 2015 (UTC) I like how the iconography isn't flat and has a consistent style. --Imposter101 (talk) 12:00, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Oh neat. I'm glad to see you haven't given up on them after all this time. I'll also be sure to update my artwork of Blazing Claws in my RPs to the newer versions. Would you be able to spruce up my sister's Prophets of Destiny and my Prophetic Forgiven pages with new artwork? I really liked the shoulder pad chapter badges you made for them. KhalaelMy Talk 12:00, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Happily. It's quite easy once you get the hang of it. — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 12:03, October 18, 2015 (UTC) It be great if you could do it for the Brethren of Spite as well? Thanks. --Imposter101 (talk) 12:03, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Sure! — NecrusIV [[User_Talk:NecrusIV|(Talk)]] 12:11, October 18, 2015 (UTC)